


Monsters and Men

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: >: D, (and guys too!!), ALSO REMEBER WHEN I SAID IT WAS MOSTLY HUMAN AND NO ANGST???, Also if you catch my drift, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied, I was gonna name this fic ‘of monsters and men’ but then I remembered that that’s a band, Light Angst, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Monster Girls, Monsters, Mostly humor, Serena’s about to dump a bunch of exposition on your asses, Shapeshifter, THAT SOUNDS WEIRD IM SORRY, every character is named after a Pokémon character, fight me. - Freeform, gorgon - Freeform, my friends already judge me on my choices of plot points so let’s do it agian, nevermind, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: Morgan, a gorgon, Nate, a shapeshifter, Serena, a succubus, and their newest recruit, Calem, a rare hybrid decide its time to show the humans what they’re made of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda short but ch. 2 will be longer 
> 
> (Before the Storm and Eye to Eye are not abandoned, I’m just working on other projects)

Calem took a seat next to the guy playing the guitar. The guitar guy looked nice, with long, neat, and dark hair tied up in a messy bun with eyes a piercing blue. He wore a red sweatshirt littered with buttons and patches.

Calem snapped out of his trance when the guy finishes his song and sits directly next to Calem.

“Heyo.” The guy sets his stuff down and orders a bottle of soda.

When the waitress gives him his order, his eyes widen. “Oh, god. That was rude of me. Here, would you like something?” The guy flips through his money and pulls out a five dollar bill.

Calem shakes his head and smiles. “Thank you, but I can manage.”

Calem secretly wishes that Morgan, Nate or, hell, even Serena would come over here and diffuse the conversation. 

“Uhh, my name is Calem.” He sputters. The guy looks up.

“The name’s Ethan.” Ethan puts out his hand, Calem shakes it. “Pleasure.” Ethan smiles.

Ethan takes a sip of his drink. “You come around here often?” He asks.

“Oh, uhh, no. I kinda just travel with my friends.” He pauses. What would this guy, who Calem just met, think about a ragtag group consisting of a Gorgon, a Shapeshifter, a Succubus, and a Hybrid?

Monsters and humans rarely interacted with each other, so Calem himself was certainly a rarity.

“We’re a little team, I guess you could say.” Calem snaps out of his trance and adds on.

“Oh neat!” Ethan exclaims. “I normally play the guitar at little places like this.”

Calem chuckles, but he turns around when he hears someone opening the door along with someone calling his name.

It’s Morgan.

Calem tenses, he has no idea how this guy would react to a Gorgon walking straight up to the (mostly) human sitting right to him.

“Oh, is that your friend?” Ethan asks. Morgan is tugging on Calem’s sleeve.

“What do you think you’re doing, Cal? Talking to a human like that?” Calem tries to calm her down.

“Quiet!!” He says to Morgan. Calem turns back to Ethan. “Uhh, yes she is. Sorry.” He chuckles nervously.

“That’s neato! I’ve never met a Gorgon before in person! That’s pretty rad!”

This kid. The goddamn kid. Using slang no one uses anymore to refer to a Gorgon of all species. This kid is basically fangirling over something like-

“Woah, there, buddy.” Morgan says. “Another peep from you and I’ll turn you to stone.” She smirks. She’s trying to play along and not draw attention to herself.

Ethan’s eyes light up at the statement and begins speaking again. Morgan sighs.

“Hey, great meeting you, buddy. But me and Calem here gotta hoverbike to catch.”

Ethan reluctantly agrees, but before Calem can turn around, Ethan places a scrap of paper in his palm.


	2. Chapter 2

When they walk outside, Nate and Serena are waiting on their Hoverbike. 

The Hoverbike is less of a bike and more of a van, but Serena thought that ‘Hoverbike’ has a better ring to it so they used that one.

The Hoverbike was huge, considering the outside. Everyone in the team had their own, be it small, personalized rooms, which were just big enough to fit a small bed, desk, closet space. They basically lived out of this thing.

“He seemed nice.” Morgan said, elbowing Calem in the ribs.

“Shut up.” Calem grits.

Suddenly, behind the two, they hear a loud crash and people screaming.

Both Serena and Nate rush to get inside the Hover “bike” while Morgan grabs Calem’s hand immediately.

“Morgan? What’s going on?” Morgan pulls him quickly into the van.

Morgan grits her teeth. “Monster hunters.” She pushes Calem into the van and slams the door behind her. “Nate! Let’s move!” She yells.

“Working as fast as I can, Morgan. Trying to figure this out.”

Morgan pushes Nate out of the way. “Move, I’ve got this.” Morgan taps the keyboard and as soon as she started they were in the air. Morgan sighs and drops onto the couch. “God.”

-=-

‘Human bodies can’t handle monster’s physique, their entire body can react in terrible different ways depending on the hybrid.’

Those words made Calem’s stomach churn.

He knew it would happen eventually but he never knew that it was this close. 

‘Monster bodies and human bodies have different energy. This is how pyromancers can wield fire without consequence but humans can’t.’

He didn’t even know if the others would understand what was going on.

‘Eventually, the hybrid’s body will succumb to the energy and it will act accordingly. Extreme vomiting, fainting spells, bleeding from orifices. Luckily, hybrids will not die, but the pain they go through on a daily basis has an extremely rare cure that’s incredibly hard to come by.’

God.

-=-

To get his mind off things, Calem decides to see what that piece of paper was all about.

Calem unfolds the piece of paper. It’s Ethan’s number.

Calem’s cheeks turn pink. He knew this kid was flirting with him. Goddammit.

He quickly types the number into his phone and send a single text.

‘Hey, this is Calem.’

Okay welp he’s done with the internet for today.

When Morgan swoops by to check on Calem, he’s sitting on his bed, staring at her. 

“Cal? You okay? I’m heading to bed, you need anything?”

No response.

Morgan sighs. “Cal did you hear me?” She says that a little louder this time.

Still no response. Morgan begins flailing her arm in front of Calem’s face. 

“Calem!! Are you listening to-“ Calem mindlessly grabs Morgan arm with a tight grip. Calem’s eyes still haven’t moved a bit.

He lets go of Morgan’s arm. “Jesus, Cal are you alright?”

“Mor..g-“

Before Calem can finish his sentence, he falls to the floor, with Morgan luckily catching him.

His body was limp, unconscious.

-=-

Nate and Serena were sitting on the couch when Morgan appears in the doorway.

“We need to talk.” She says. 

-=-

Morgan sighs.

“I’m worried about Cal. He just seems… off.” Morgan pauses. “He’s not acting like himself lately, do you think something’s wrong-“

“He’s a hybrid, Morgan.” Serena, of all people, cuts her off. “It was gonna happen eventually.” Nate and Morgan stare at her. “You guys don’t know about what happens to hybrids?” She exclaims.

Morgan looks down. She should have known. She should have researched so that she could understand her own damn teammate.

“Monster and human bodies have energy, monsters have more energy than humans.” Serena begins. “Since Calem’s body takes on a more human appearance, it’s safe to assume that his internal structure is the same too. Human bodies can’t deal with the amount of energy in their system, so the body will react to the energy in ways I’d rather not describe.” Serena sighs and rests her head the the palm of her hand.

“How does the body react?” Nate asks.

“Didn’t I just say that I didn’t want to talk about it, Nate?” Serena snaps.

“Serena…”

Serena sighs reluctantly. “He’s gotta release the energy at some point and, depending on whatever type he is, it probably won’t be good. Bleeding from orifices, vomiting, etc. will be expected until then.”

Morgan feels her heart drop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little shorter! i’m gearing up for big angst in the next chapter. get ready for the gays

Calem sleeps for almost the entire day after that. But during his sleep, the dreams he has were thorough.

In one dream, he sees himself standing, well more levitating than anything else. The figure has blank, white eyes, white patterns that look like scales jutting down his arms, and long spikes surrounding him. The figure just stood there, unmoving until he woke up.

Morgan was standing over him. Calem jumps at the sight and so does Morgan.

“Sorry I scared you, are you doing okay?” Morgan asks, as she places a jar of flowers she knocked over.

“I’m fine, Morgan, really you all don’t need to worry about me.” Calem sits up slightly, rubbing his nose. He looks down to see a small amount of blood on his finger. He brushes it off. “Where are we headed?” He asks.

Morgan notices the blood. “Nate knows a family who might want to help us. Who knows, we may find a new home based off of what Nate’s said.” She smiles. “Now, get some rest.”

“But I just woke up-“ Morgan shushes him.

-=-

In the second dream he sees himself again, in that same state, white eyes, scales, spikes, except he’s screaming. He keeps screaming but there’s only silence, there were tears running down the figures face as it falls to the ground. 

There’s an unnerving amount of dread in that dream. 

-=-

When Calem wakes up, he can’t move. He can’t see. He can’t do anything.

Quietly, Morgan shakes him to get him moving again.

“We’re here.”

Calem gives a small groan.

“They’re friends of Nate’s, don’t worry.”

Calem sits up. “Morgan, I can't really get up.”

Morgan sighs.

-=-

Morgan has to basically carry Calem inside.

Nate is standing next to three people. One, introduced as Miyo. One named, Yuka. And who Calem assumes was their child, Pam. 

Morgan puts a reassuring hand on Calem’s shoulder.

-=-

Morgan was researching when she hears a knock on the door. 

It was no one else but Ethan Fricking Goldberg. 

“How did you find us?” Morgan snaps.

Ethan raises his hands up in defense. “Please don’t turn me to stone!” He looks down at his phone. “Your friend, Calem asked me to come here.”

Morgan pinches her nose bridge. “Goddammit.” She muttered.

She’d have to explain everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up five months late with coffee-* HIIIJJJJKIIIIK

“Assuming that because you’re human, you don’t normally interact with monsters.”

By this point, Ethan just keeps absentmindedly nodding.

“He’s not a monster, like me or Serena or Nate, he’s…” Morgan hesitates. “He’s not even a stereotypical hybrid, he’s more.” Morgan looks up at Ethan, who is now listening intently. She sighs. “He’s going to transform soon and I don’t know if he can change back.” She looks back down again. “I know you guys just met, sorry for rambling.”

To say that Ethan was taken aback was an understatement. But he gets up from the chair and fixes the bun in his hair. “Can I see him?” He asks.

Morgan looks shocked by that and gets flustered. “Uhh, well, he’s asleep right now so he might not-“

“I know, I know, I just want to make sure he’s okay.” Ethan’s calm voice cuts Morgan off.

-=-

Morgan slowly opens the door with Ethan following shortly after. 

“Hey, Cal, I brought your friend.”

Ethan pulls a chair next to Calem’s bedside as Morgan exits slowly. 

Calem smiles. “Hey Ethan.”

Ethan pouts. “Are you gonna be okay? Would it be okay if I stay over? Would your friends mind?”

Calem is hit by a barrage of questions, making his head spin.

“I’ll be fine.” He chuckles. “You should be glad this isn’t contagious.”

Ethan laughs, Ethan always spoke and emoted so fluently, it sent a shiver down Calem’s spine.

Ethan is now sitting on the bed next to Calem and slightly brushes his hand over Calem’s.

Ethan brushes his fingers through Calem’s hair which makes him blush. Which, Ethan hates to admit, was stupidly adorable.

“You can uhh, stay if you’d like.” Calem blurts out. 

Ethan perks up. “Oh, really? I was worried that your friend would be mad at me.”

“I’m sure Yuko and Miyo would be okay with it. I don’t know about the others though.” 

Calem sighs and laughs a little to himself. He ended up spending this painful process with this dumbass and honestly, it’s great.

-=-

Calem and Ethan spent the entire day together talking until Ethan eventually had to go home. So, Calem retired to the back porch to watch Pam and Morgan chuck stones at each other.

It was riveting.

Until eventually Morgan threw an unnaturally sized rock directly at Pam’s head. That’s when he thought it was time to sleep.

Miyo looked up from the book he was reading. “Calem, is it not?”

Calem nods. “Yeah. We haven’t really been able to talk, have we?”

Calem Y. Xavier, the absolute worst at sentence structure.

“Y’know, a dear friend of mine, May Leland, is an expert is Hybrids. And a great farmer too!” Miyo smiles.

Calem cocks his head. “Is she a human?” He asks. 

Miyo nods. “She works on her farm with a few holostaurs. They help her.”

May Leland? He didn’t know who she was. 

All he wanted was to see Ethan again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ame-in-the-rain


End file.
